if it just a dream, please don't wake me up'
by eL Kelincibabi
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke adalah roommate di asrama sekolah. akhir-akhir ini Naruto merasa sesuatu jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. ketika Sasuke tertidur tiba-tiba Naruto mengutarakan apa yang ia rasa selama ini.   boys Love


Disclaimer: its belong to Mashashi Kishimoto

Sasu Naru Fict

Genre romance

Shounen Ai

'**if it just a dream, please don't wake me up'**

**By eL Kelincibabi**

"hwaa…dingin sekali…"

Naruto baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar asramanya dengan keadaan basah, didengarnya shower di kamar mandi menyala.

'hem, Teme sedang mandi ternyata'. Mereka memang baru saja selesai latihan basket bersama tim sekolah mereka. Walau mereka masih tingkt tujuh, tapi mereka mampu masuk kedalam tim inti mengalahkan senior-senior mereka pada kualifikasi satu bulan lalu. Dan kebetulan juga mereka adalah roommate di asrama sekolah.

Kamar ini tidak terlalu buruk, mereka cukup beruntung mendapat kamar yang cukup nyaman dengan dapur, kamar mandi yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, Naruto kadang suka kasihan kalau mendengar cerita Gaara-teman seangkatannya- yang sering kali mengeluhkan kamar mandinya yang sering rusak sehingga tak jarang membuatnya harus meminjam ke kamar sebelah, itu sangat tidak nyaman. Yang jadi masalahnya hanya tempat tidurnya yang alih-alih double bed, yang tersedia adalah sebuah tempat tidur ukuran king size yang membuatnya harus berbagi tempat tidur bersama Sasuke Uchiha, si Teme itu.

Walau sebagian besar teman-temannya tidak suka kepada Sasuke, entah kenapa Naruto menganggap Sasuke teman yang cukup baik. Yah, kesampingkan sikapnya yang egois, suka menang sendiri, stoic, irit bicara dan hobi melempar deathglare, nyatanya dia pernah rela tidak tidur hanya untuk menunggui Naruto yang sedang demam. Sekilas itu nampak biasa, tapi bagi seorang Uchiha macam dia, itu sudah cukup 'wow'.

Naruto memutuskan untuk membuat dua cangkir coklat panas untuknya dan Sasuke. Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dari dapur. "kau sudah selesai, Teme? Ini kubuatkan coklat panas untukmu."

"hn"

Dua huruf itu cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Naruto, setelah meletakkan bagian Sasuke di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan meminum bagiannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk mandi.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap, dilihatnya Sasuke tengah memejamkan mata dengan headset di kedua telinganya. Lampu temaram di sebelah tempat tidurnya telah padam. Coklat panasnya telah lenyap menyisakan gelas kosong bernoda. Mengabaikan si gelas, Naruto memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhya di sisi yang lainnya.

" ne, Teme? Kau sudah tidurkah?"

Tak ada jawaban,

Naruto memiringkan badannya untuk dapat melihat Sasuke tidur dengan jelas.

Tenang seperti malaikat.

" Teme?" Naruto menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke pelan, namun direspon gerakan tak berarti dari Sasuke.

"kau sudah terlelap ya, Suke? Baguslah"

Naruto mendekatkan badannya kearah Sasuke, tidak cukup dekat namun cukup untuk melihatnya lebih jelas.

" Teme, apa kau tahu? Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang aneh disini"

Naru menunjuk dadanya.

"disini terasa berat ketika melihatmu dikelilingi gadis-gadis fansmu itu, sepertinya aku- tak rela?

Aku seperti ingin marah ketika Sakura-chan dengan santainya menggandeng tanganmu, tiba-tiba aku juga ingin begitu,

Dan jantungku ini, selalu berdetak lebih cepat tiap kau berada di dekatku,

Aku selalu suka setiap kau memanggilku 'dobe' Teme, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang kau beri julukan entah kenapa membuatku merasa, spesial?

Tidak Teme, aku tidak pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, pernah suatu waktu kutanyakan pada Kiba tentang semua ini, aku tidak menyebut namamu, tentu saja.

Dia bilang aku jatuh cinta.

Benarkah?

Benarkah itu Teme?

Tapi kita sama-sama laki-laki kan, Teme?

Bolehkah?

Entahlah, aku bingung, Teme.

Aku juga- takut,

Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama?

Bagaimana kalau hanya aku?

Aku ingin berkata yang sejujurnya padamu, Teme.

Tapi aku takut kau akan membenciku dan tak mau lagi berteman denganku.

Aku ini, aneh ya, Teme?"

Naruto mengelap air matanya yang tak terasa telah menetes, dia tersenyum. Menberanikan diri menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan helai poni yang menutupi wajah Sasuke. Makhluk didepan matanya teramat sangat indah, teramat sangat bersinar hingga kadang matanya sakit karena tak sanggup lagi menatap.

Naru menghela nafas berat.

"Benar-benar malaikat,

Teme, kalau untuk menikmati keindahan ini aku harus menyakiti hatiku, aku terima Teme, karena kau lebih berharga dari sekedar hatiku.

Suki desu, Suke"

Menatap sekali lagi, kemudian Naru mulai menutup matanya.

Tak begitu lama Naru merasa sesuatu yang berat di pinggangnya, membuka matanya dan seketika melebar melihat wajah Sasuke tepat didepan mukanya, dengan satu tangan melingkar di pinggangnya.

"ne? Suke?"

Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukannya, namun pelukan Sasuke terlalu kuat,

Dilihatnya wajah Sasuke masih damai, lelap,

'dia menganggapku guling kah?'

Naruto berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu sekali lagi, tapi sia-sia.

" Suke tolong lepaskan, tak tahukah kau jantungku berdetak kencang?"

Perkataan itu lebih ia tunjukkan untuk dirinya sendiri karena Sasuke jelas-jelas terlelap dengan headsetnya.

Sejenak hati kecilnya berusaha membenarkan, bahwa memang seharusnya begini, bahwa memang yang Ia inginkan begini.

"tak apakah kalau dibiarkan begini?

Untuk malam ini saja?"

Gumamnya seolah mencari pembenaran, Ia menyerah atas usahanya menyingkirkan lengan Sasuke dari pinggangnya, dan mulai mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali normal.

"ingat Naru, ini bukan apa-apa, kau jangan salah paham, dan jangan berharap lebih." katanya mengingatkan dirinya.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Ia tak dapat tidur, jantungnya tetap tak normal walaupun tak sekencang tadi, matanya tertumbuk pada hedset yang ada ditelinga Sasuke.

'mungkin dengan mendengarkan musik dapat membantuku untuk terlelap, lagian musik seperti apa sih yang disukai Teme ini? Aku penasaran,'

Dengan perlahan tanpa ingin menbangunkan, Ia melepas salah satu headset dari telinga Sasuke dan memasang di telinganya sendiri

"nani? No music?"

Naru mencoba menganbil mp3 yang ada di saku piyama Sasuke.

"hwee..? kosong? Jadi, sejak tadi Suke tidak sedang mendengarkan apa- apa?

Hey !

Apa Ia mendengar semua perkataanku?"

Naru menatap horor kearah Sasuke, memastikan Sasuke benar-benar tidur.

" Suke? Kau benar-benar terlelap kan?

Kau tidak mendengar yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"hn.."

"ah, hn-mu itu berarti 'iya' kan Teme, huft..syukurlah kau tidak mendengar apa-apa.."

Naruto tersenyum lebar,

Kepolosannya membuat Sasuke menyeringai walau matanya tetap terpejam.

"Dobe,"

"eh. Apa katamu Teme?"

"…"

"Teme? Kau bilang apa tadi?

Kau mengataiku?"

"…"

"Te-"

"suki dayo, Dobe"

"ap-apa? Ja- jadi kau mendengarnya Teme?"

Naru kembali menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlelap tanpa ekspresi.

"Suke? Kau mengigau kah?

Tadi itu bukan untukku?

Kau sedang bermimpi dengan Sakura-Chan ya?

Atau, aku yang berhalusinasi?"

Bagaimanapun Naru tak mau terlalu berharap, karena kemungkinannya hanya satu dibanding seribu.

"ya, mungkin saking lelahnya aku jadi bermimpi bahkan sebelum aku memejamkan mata"

CUP

'apa ini?

Lembut,

basah,

bibir,

suke?'

yah, kini Sasuke sedang menciumnya, kedua mata Sasuke terpejam, sedang Naruto terbelalak lebar.

Kemudian kedua mata Sasuke terbuka, menampilkan onyx seindah malam.

"ini nyata, Dobe"

Mata Sasuke menatap kedalaman safir Naruto,

"kau percaya sekarang?"

"…"

"apa perlu kuulangi lagi?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya,

"temee…"

Naru langsung meyembunyikan wajah merahnya kedada bidang Sasuke, Sasu kembali menyeringai.

"sekarang kau percaya ini nyata?"

Yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan pelukan Naruto yang makin mengencang.

"Aishiteru, Naru"

Sepertinya mereka akan tetap tidur dalam keadaan berpelukan.

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar terlelap sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Naruto,

"God, if it just a dream, please don't allow someone to wake me up"

-owari-

RnR please...^_^


End file.
